A Deadly Obsession
by LaVieSansAmour
Summary: Jack met someone, in those 10 years without the Pearl that became so obsessed with Jack she would kill anyone in her path to him. Now, 9 yrs later, she’s back to claim him, except there’s a problem, Jack’s with Ana now. And she’s not too happy ab
1. Bad Memory

I'm bad, I know. I should not be starting a new story without finishing both of my other ones. Please someone spank me!! It's just every time that I try to sit down and wrote those other two, this idea keeps popping in my head. So the way I figure it is, maybe if this one is out of my system I can come up with the next chappys to the others. And I already promise that I have this one planned out so it wont take to long, okay? Okay.  
  
Summary: Jack met someone, in those ten years without the Pearl that became so obsessed with Jack she would kill anyone in her path to get to him. Now, 9 years later, she's back to claim him, except there's a problem, Jack's with Ana now. And she's not too happy about that.  
  
Before I start, let me remind you I don't own any of the characters, settings, and so on in Pirates of the Caribbean, except for the ones I make up...sooner or later. I am not getting paid for this either, it is pure pleasure.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
A Deadly Obsession  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
Bad Memory  
  
The doorknob turned easily and Captain Jack Sparrow sashayed into the room with the young wench right on his heels.  
  
"Close the door, luv." He ordered as he turned towards the dumpy bed smashed into the corner.  
  
The young girl turned to shut the door, excited that her first night on the job would be spent with Jack Sparrow. The ladies always talked about him nonstop,  
  
'Oh he's so good!'  
  
'So in tune with what I want.'  
  
'Amazing!'  
  
And here she was showing them up with no experience! As she turned to face the man of such talk, her nose bumped his chest.  
  
Jack's hands grabbed for the girl's and he lifted them above her head. Leaning down he licked her neck, hearing her breathing increase.  
  
"Captain Sparrow!" She groaned.  
  
"'I's Jack." He replied, letting go of her arms and running his fingertips down them.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Looking her straight in the eyes he grinned, "Ah' believe we've moved pass formalities."  
  
"Oh well, just so you kno..." She tried to finish but Jack swung her around and walked her backwards toward the bed, "my name is Natalie."  
  
"Got it." He pushed Natalie until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she ungracefully flopped on it.  
  
Jack smirked at her fearful look, "Dontcha worry lass." As he leaned behind her to untie the ribbons of her dress, Natalie gave a small scream. Thinking maybe he should slow down and let the girl decide their pace, Jack removed his hands from their job.  
  
Natalie couldn't move as she stared into the cold barrel of a gun. She felt Jack's hands leave her clothes and saw him from the corner of her eye as he sat up.  
  
"Look luv, we can go 's slow as ya want." Jack tried to stay reasonable, after all he had said yes when Scarlet asked him to volunteer to bed the new one.  
  
"Ya know, Jack, I don't 'precciate this much!" Another voice echoed.  
  
Jack's head snapped around to the door and saw her there, her hand shaking furiously. "Devyn," Jack stood slowly, glancing at the pistol she had pointed at Natalie, "Why're you here? I thought ya was gone to Port Austan."  
  
"I changed me mind. Couldn't live without ya." Devyn tugged at her sparkling red hair, pursing her lips together tightly and cocked the gun. She trained her wild eyes on the frightened wench still unmoved from before.  
  
"Don't!" Jack shouted.  
  
"I told ya before this, Jack. You promised not to go behind me back!" Devyn's shrill voice sounded through the room.  
  
Jack remembered the oath he'd sworn to that night, that night before things had gotten crazy, before he'd been able to find out who Devyn really was.  
  
"I's Tortuga, luv," He reasoned with her, "can't 'elp meself."  
  
"I know, and I don't blame you at'll." Smiling sadistically, she nodded her head towards Natalie, "Her, however..."  
  
"Please wait, Devyn! We can talk this out. Come on, I'll buy ye a drink and then we can 'head back to me place." Jack pleaded, trying to use her obsession with him to get out of this mess.  
  
He knew Devyn, he knew she didn't want to really hurt anyone, she was too young to be thinking that way. But Jack also knew that the lust she carried for him was a deadly explosion if jealousy was ever a factor.  
  
"Tha' sounds good Jack," Devyn pulled him from his thoughts and he sighed with relief knowing that jealousy hadn't got the better of her. "But I first, I need to get rid of a little uninvited company." Devyn smirked at her unfunny joke and squeezed the trigger, firing a speeding bullet between the young Natalie's eyes. Jack stood there, shocked, as Devyn turned and walked out the door.  
  
"I'm ready now." She chuckled, leaning against the outside doorframe, gun still smoking in her hand. "Jack, I suggest we leave."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Jack Sparrow's eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed, breathing roughly, sweat covered his bare chest and his pants clung to his legs.  
  
Anamaria shifted next to him and he laid back down turning to face her, wrapping a protective arm around her. Jack listened to her rhythmic breathing, wishing he could kiss her lips without waking her. But Ana was light sleeper, and they had had a hard day and she needed all the sleep she could get.  
  
So did Jack, but he was finding it mighty difficult to fall back to sleep after having that nightmare. 'No not nightmare,' He thought, 'Memory. But why would ah' be 'aving memories bout that?'  
  
And so the rest of the night went, with Jack not finding an answer to his question and never being able to fall back into a dreamless sleep. 'Lord, I'm not gonna be 'appy tomorrow.'  
  
Thanks for reading and please review, it would mean oh-so-much to me! -Rachel 


	2. What’s Wrong With You?

Okay, I would make some excuse for not updating, except none of them do any justice. I'm just lazy and I forget a lot to sit down a type. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers, it means a lot and you each have separate thank yous at the bottom. Read first though!  
  
Summary: Jack met someone, in those ten years without the Pearl that became so obsessed with Jack she would kill anyone in her path to get to him. Now, 9 years later, she's back to claim him, except there's a problem, Jack's with Ana now. And she's not too happy about that.  
  
Before I start, let me remind you I don't own any of the characters, settings, and so on in Pirates of the Caribbean, except for the ones I make up...sooner or later. I am not getting paid for this either, it is pure pleasure.  
  
Enjoy!   
  
A Deadly Obsession -Chapter 2- What's Wrong With You?  
  
Early the next morning, Jack stood at the helm studying the clear blue sky and calm waves. He didn't hear Ana creep up behind him, a mischievous grin placed on her face.  
  
"Ahh!" Ana screamed in his ear, impressed with herself that she'd snuck up on Jack without so much as a backwards glance from him.  
  
The pirate captain didn't jump, nor did he seem to move in the slightest. In fact Jack's attention still seemed to be caught up in the cloudless sky.  
  
Ana frowned, "Jack?"  
  
He still stood frozen in his position, with one hand on the wheel.  
  
"JACK!"  
  
"Whazzat!" The pirate whirled around hands flying to his cutlass.  
  
Ana ducked as his elbow came out of nowhere barely missing her head. "I's me, ya bloody stupid idiot!" She shouted, bringing her hands up in an 'I surrender' position.  
  
"Oh, 'ello luv." Jack seemingly unfazed, turned back to original spot, taking up the wheel once more.  
  
Amazed at his weird behavior, Ana lowered her hands and walked around in front of Jack's vision. "Wha' the bloody 'ell, is wrong wit ya?"  
  
"Sorry, luv," Jack started sincerely, "didn't mean to scare ya."  
  
Ana snorted and placed her hands on her hips, she loved this man, but her pride still got the best of her sometimes, "Oh don't flatter yerself Jack. Ya didn't scare me. Now what is goin' on?"  
  
Again, Jack ignored her and pulled at a few loose strands of hair back that had been tickling his forehead.  
  
"Answer me, right now Jack Sparrow!" Ana grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her eye level.  
  
"Captain." He mumbled breaking the staring contest with her. As Jack pulled out of her grip and stumbled down the steps to the lower deck where he shouted orders to the crew and told Gibbs to take the helm for a bit.  
  
Anamaria followed him and almost fell over in shock when he reached down and tightened one of the ropes a lazy crewman must have forgotten. Never, never had she seen Captain of the Black Pearl not order another of the crew to do the duty rather than do it himself. Something was most definitely wrong with him.  
  
"Are ye drunk?" Ana asked though she already knew the answer. Jack might have stumbled around like a drunkard, but when she had seen his eyes they were clear brown orbs, proving he wasn't drunk. However she had no better question than that one.  
  
For the first time all morning, Jack's expression changed into a look of confusion. "What? No."  
  
"Then 'ow do ya explain that?"  
  
"S'plain what?"  
  
"That!" She pointed a dark finger at the place where Jack had squatted not even a minute ago.  
  
"Was loose, and there's a storm comin'."  
  
Ana's eyes shot up to the blank sky then back to Jack's even blanker face. "Arghh!" She yelled frustrated, throwing her hands up and stalking below deck.  
  
Jack watched her go and sighed, hating the feeling of playing dumb with her. But now was not a good time to tell her about his memory of Devyn, with a storm blowing their way. And as if hearing him, the wind picked up and out in the far east a dark cloud grew catching the horizon.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
"Hold fast on the yardarm, lads!" Jack shouted through the sheets of rain to his crew desperately clinging on for dear life. "Make yer way down one by one!"  
  
The men slowly made their decent to the ships deck almost being washed away as another giant wave crashed broadside tumbling the Pearl around.  
  
Jack squinted, as he made out Gibbs's bulky body stumbling his way. Searching once again for Anamaria, he saw her shape helping the men, who had just climbed off the rigging, below deck. Then without warning, Ana's figure placed a hand and foot on the rigging and she heaved herself up.  
  
Jack went to shout out to her but he felt a hand on his shoulder and Gibbs spun him around away from the wheel and Ana. "Cap'n, we need to drop canvas!" Gibbs sputtered in his face.  
  
Shaking his head, Jack yelled back, "Take the wheel Mister Gibbs, and keep 'er afloat!" And with those words, he heedlessly made his way towards the main mast and rigging that Ana had now halfway climbed up.  
  
Knowing that his words would most likely be caught in the wind if he shouted up at her, Jack followed her expertly onto the rigging. Catching up to her, he smacked her leg to get her attention. Ana swung around, still clinging to the ropes so hard her hands started to blister in the cold wind.  
  
"Get down, ya crazy woman!" Jack felt odd calling someone else crazy instead of himself.  
  
Instead of screaming back at him Ana moved over leaving enough room for him to climb up beside her, then she pointed a few feet to her right.  
  
Now that Jack was higher he could see Carter, one of his hardest working men caught up in the main sail's ropes. He also appeared to be unconscious and was hanging rather dangerously over the edge. The ropes holding him were the only things keeping Carter up, and they were strained from his weight and could snap at any time, leaving a far way to fall to the solid deck.  
  
Jack turned back to Ana and took one hand off the rigging, pointing downwards he commanded her to climb down to the deck. "I'll get 'im, luv."  
  
Anamaria smiled at the irony of the situation and nodded, figuring Jack could handle it better than she would. But before she descended she leaned over and whispered loudly into his ear, "I could 'ave done it meself, but I figure ya want the glory." She smirked then made her way down carefully.  
  
Jack didn't watch her back down, instead he stood clinging, mouth open, to the rigging. 'You've 'eard those words before matey, but where?' Jack contemplated with his inner voice searching for the answer.  
  
Then it hit him like a wave of memories, and lightning flashed in the dark sky and the location before him changed as he faded into cold gray eyes.  
  
Flashback  
  
Jack felt helpless for once in his life as he felt Devyn smirking behind him her hand molded to the outside of his, his finger lightly touching the trigger of the pistol they held in their hands.  
  
"Devyn, let go luv... please?" Jack cocked his head towards her, which was leaning over his shoulder. However her eyes didn't move from her target, who lay stripped naked on the bed.  
  
Jack tried not to remember what happened with Natalie only a week before, "I wasn't doin' anything wit 'er, Devyn. Ya gotta believe me!"  
  
"She's naked, Jack!" Devyn's hissed in his ear.  
  
"She wasn't in 'ere before. I left for a second tah find ye, and when we came back, 'ere she was." Jack tried to tell her the truth. "She musta' got lost and fallen asleep."  
  
"You expect me to believe tha'!" She shouted, and Jack felt her finger, covering his over the trigger, tighten. Calming herself, Devyn leaned in close and kissed Jack behind the neck softly before whispering seductively, "I could 'ave done it meself, but I figure ya want the glory."  
  
Jack squeezed his eyes together as tight as possible and felt the gun go off in his hand, then as soon as Devyn loosened her grip, it dropped to the floor and Jack heard her laughter behind him.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"JACK!"  
  
Jack Sparrow's eyes snapped open to the present in time to see a monstrous wave hit the Pearl with such force it cracked the sail that held Carter attached. The sail's thick wood groaned in Jack's ear, making him sure he would go deaf, then it split completely and was swept out into the angry ocean water, taking Carter with it.  
  
"No! Damn it!" Jack screamed as the wood disappeared between the waves. He didn't have much time to mourn Carter before he felt one of his hands fall loose of the rigging. Jack reached to grab for it again, but his foot slipped and all of a sunned he was falling towards the deck, smacking his forehead on the main mast.  
  
Seconds before he should have hit the deck, Jack felt a jerk on his foot twisting it so hard he wanted to cry out. But before he got the chance to, he blacked out while hearing Anamaria's tortured scream resound in his ears... or was it Devyn's?  
  
TBC  
  
Yeepee! I'm done. I promise to not take as long updating if I get lots of reviews (  
  
Nychick8990: Thanks so much for the review, and so sorry about the not updating soon thing. I have a bad memory (bad excuse, I know!)  
  
JackFan2: You might be on the right track that Devyn is a bit evil, no? And you will have to wait and see what happens to poor Ana when Devyn shows up. Thanks for the review, and btw I love your stories!  
  
Jessiquie: Ooh more compliments! I love those! Thanks so much and I will try really hard to update quickly!  
  
PiratePrincess91: You like J/A stories, me too! Yeah another J/A fan to add to the list. Thanks for the review!  
  
JVH: Thanks a lot. I hope that I can keep up the characters as they should be. I might have to twist Jack a bit to fit into the story right, but I promise to keep him as much like Jack can be. Thanks again!  
  
Kungfuchick: I agree, Devyn is a bitch so far. And yes, poor Natalie, and now poor other lady too. But they gotta go to make the story go, lol. Thanks bunches for the review and I will try really hard to update.  
  
Milly: Well thanks a lot. I'm happy that you like it so far, I hope you will like it more now!  
  
Takada Saiko: Hmm... this is weird, I don't think I have ever done this when I'm not reviewing one of your stories. Ah well, thanks for reviewing mine, my favorite Jack and Ana fan. Have fun reading and writing and thank you a million!  
  
Cya later -Rachel 


	3. To Explain

Yeah I know, scorn me. I said that this chappy wouldn't take me as long but it did. Okay I know that most people wont believe me now, but I promise to get the next two chappys up before I go on vacation at the end of July. Now let's get busy!  
  
Summary: Jack met someone, in those ten years without the Pearl that became so obsessed with Jack she would kill anyone in her path to get to him. Now, 9 years later, she's back to claim him, except there's a problem, Jack's with Ana now. And she's not too happy about that.  
  
Before I start, let me remind you I don't own any of the characters, settings, and so on in Pirates of the Caribbean, except for the ones I make up...sooner or later. I am not getting paid for this either, it is pure pleasure.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
A Deadly Obsession -Chapter 3- To Explain  
  
Jack felt like the Black Pearl itself was resting on top of his head, crushing him slowly and painfully. 'What happened?' He tried to remember, but found it difficult with the tremendous amount of weight someone had placed on his skull.  
  
Suddenly a sound pierced his ears, and a loud arguing voice rang throughout his head making him cringe even more. 'Wait... a sound. That's it. A sound? A scream." The recent past flooded into him, the storm, the rigging, Gibbs, Carter, Anamaria. 'Oh God, Anamaria!' It was her scream he'd remembered hearing, and the loud argumentative voice now was Ana's also.  
  
Jack's eyelids flew back and he nearly fainted from the sight... or no sight at that matter. "Am I bloody blind!" Jack shouted his voice coming out raspy and hoarse for his first words aloud.  
  
"Jack?" Ana's hopeful voice came from his left.  
  
"Luv? Are ye okay?" Jack asked afraid that her answer was not going to be good.  
  
"Ya bloody fool!" Jack could hear tears in her voice now, "Asking me if I'm okay. Yar the one that fell off the main mast, if not for your dumb luck ya woulda been splattered on your own deck! Can't 'ave much of a Cap'n if he becomes part of the ship!"  
  
"I's all the same, can't be a Cap'n neither without any vision." Jack answered dejectedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't see a thing, I'm a bloody blind man!" Jack replied roughly. After a few seconds of silence, Jack figured he might have said it a little harsh. She couldn't have known and here she was crying over him and he already yelled at her.  
  
Before Jack had a chance to apologies, he felt a cool hand reach and pull the great weight away from his head. He blinked as his cabin aboard the Pearl cleared into his view and a dark beauty leaned over him holding a damp cloth that must have been covering his eyes.  
  
"I can... SMACK... see" Ana's hand left a huge red mark across Jack's cheek as he grumbled, "Ya aren't a'possed to 'it a man that's down, luv. That's low."  
  
"No, 'itting a blind man... that's low." Ana smarted before turning her back and heading towards the door. "Get some rest Jack, I'll be back later tah check on ya."  
  
THREE HOURS LATER  
  
Jack, in three long hours of little resting, had managed to hobble across the room and into the cabinet where he stored the great supply of rum. Taking out a full bottle he leaned back and flopped into the large Captain's chair beside his desk that was littered in maps.  
  
His ankle was swollen to a grand size and bruising around it had already begun. Although he had no idea, how he'd come up with such an injury, Jack could only guess it had something to do with his fall. 'Ahh well I'm sure the ball of sunshine will be back to explain soon enough.' Jack thought absently rubbing his soar cheek.  
  
As if she had been called, Anamaria jiggled the handle to the cabin door and flung it open to see Jack in all his splendid glory. Glaring at him, she forced her way past the dozens of maps and books and marched right up to the Captain.  
  
"Thought I told ya to rest, Jack?"  
  
"Nay, I didn't 'ear ya." Jack grinned despite his pain.  
  
"Then by all means, let me make it clear tah ya." Ana raised her hand menacingly and Jack cowered behind his rum bottle.  
  
"No, no, no! Tha' won't be necessary, I believe I understand now. Getting rest, right now." Jack finished quickly standing to start his long journey back over to the bed.  
  
However, Ana shoved him, non to gently back into his original position, "Not anymore, Jack, ye 'ad yer chance, now ya 'ave to tell me what 'appened up there in the riggin'. Why did ya freeze?"  
  
Jack hadn't expected the question and he truthfully wasn't ready to answer it. So instead he decided to bargain for it, "First, luv, I want tah know wha' 'appened after I 'it the deck."  
  
"Ya never 'it the deck actually. Like I said before, yer dumb luck saved ya. Ya got yer foot all twisted up in the ropes and it saved ya a few feet from cracking yer 'ead open."  
  
"Very comforting, luv thanks." Jack replied, thinking how close he must have gotten.  
  
"Now answer mine!" Ana demanded.  
  
Jack still didn't want to tell her about Devyn, in fact he doubted that he ever would. He never should need to anyways. She was dead and Ana was alive, so it didn't seem like the two would ever meet.  
  
"I froze because... because I thought ye 'ad fallen down the rigging." Jack lied easily.  
  
"Don't play games wit me..." Ana said placing her hands dangerously on her curved hips.  
  
Jack gave her an innocent puppy look, before answering, "I already feel bad enough about Carter, luv. The crew liked him and now he's gone cause o' me."  
  
Ana stared into his eyes for a moment, feeling pity well up in her heart, "Jack..."  
  
Jack interrupted her with a feigned yawn and asked as sweetly as possible if he might get some rest now.  
  
Contemplating what to do, Ana realized that it was better if she simply left it alone, Jack would find a way to deal with it and if it was something he didn't want to talk about, then that is just what it was. A part of her however, yearned to find out for Carter's sake the real reason why Jack had lost all detection of his surroundings in those precious moments.  
  
Helping the Captain out of the chair -with much grumbling from him about how he could do it just fine on his own- Ana swung one of his arms over her neck and got a firm grip on his waist.  
  
"Easy on the goods." Ana tried to glare at him but her hair hung in front of her face, making it impossible to see anything.  
  
When they both reached the bed, Jack eased himself down and scooted the best he could over, patting the spot next to him. "Join me, will ya?"  
  
Once again Ana tried to glare at him, but couldn't help smiling softly as he lay, obviously uncomfortable, propped up on his arm, smoothing the sheets next to him.  
  
"Alright, but let me finish things outside first." She stated.  
  
"What's goin' on up there, anyways?"  
  
"Nothing that needs ya now." She covered as quickly as she could. 'No sense putting him in a restless mood about the Pearl's heavy damage when he needs some sleep.' Ana thought to herself.  
  
Jack sighed and fell flat on his back, wincing when his swollen ankle hit the wall. Closing his eyes, he heard the cabin door open then close as Anamaria went above deck.  
  
And grinning, eyes closed, Captain Jack Sparrow fell asleep leaving consciousness behind.  
  
ON TOP DECK  
  
Gibbs met Ana the second she reached the last step of the poop deck aboard the Black Pearl. "The damage, Mister Gibbs?"  
  
"I's quite bad, lass." Gibbs slurred together, "Ya sure ya want to 'ear it?"  
  
Ana paused, trying to keep herself in control with this man, "If I didn't want to 'ear it... THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE BLOODY ASKED YOU!"  
  
Gibbs leaned back as if the words had bowled him over, nodding his head Gibbs listed off the least damaged to worst damaged. He ended with the main mast, which was now only half a mast, considering that it and Carter were now lost to Davy Jones Locker.  
  
"Right, well then, do the best ya can cleaning up and turn us around to Tortuga." Ana spoke loud enough that the whole crew, or the ones that weren't in the rigging at the moment could hear her.  
  
"Aye, lass." Gibbs said before leaning towards Ana again and whispering in her ear, "'Ow's the Cap'n?"  
  
"He's 'imself as usual." Ana couldn't hide the smile that lit her face and turned to go find the person she spoke of.  
  
When she reached the cabin door, and stepped inside she snorted at the scene in front of her. Jack lay sprawled out across the whole bed snoring with his mouth open like he was going to catch gold in it.  
  
"Move o'er ya lump!" Ana breathed in his ear while jabbing his arm continuously.  
  
"Belay!" Jack mumbled swatting at her hand, however he rolled over and left enough room for Ana to squeeze next to him.  
  
The second she closed her eyes, Jack's arm came crushing down on her chest and she hissed, "Ya better not ah done tha' on purpose."  
  
Jack smirked only slightly, disguising it as a snore and went right back on sleeping happily.  
  
TBC  
  
That was a happy chappy. No Devyn in this one, but I promise to those who want to get some action soon, that she will arrive shortly. So thanks for reading and please review for me, savvy? kisses  
  
Araminta Ditch: I MUST continue with this story, you say... no problem. I like this so far, it comes easy to me. Thanks a bunch for the reviews so far!  
  
Jessiquie: Sorry mate but I can't answer your question on Devyn just yet, I think that you will have to find out on your own. I promise that she is coming soon, although she wasn't in this chappy. Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Lilapixy13: Thank you, I try!  
  
Kungfuchick: No worries, Jack was saved from his nasty fall to the deck. Actually I shouldn't say no worries... cause well he hasn't caught up with Devyn yet. Thanks and as soon as I finish this story I promise to get working on my other ones again.  
  
Takada Saiko: Thanks so much for the review ( Sorry I can't tell you what's gonna happen. Hopefully you will like it.  
  
Cya later ladies and gentleman. -Rachel 


End file.
